


The New Listener

by Mega_Erofan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Discovery, Gen, Paranormal, Prophecy, Strange Dreams, Swearing, odd lineage, personal adventure, smart mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Erofan/pseuds/Mega_Erofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Addeth, daughter of Forte and Roll, begins having strange dreams involving a crazed jester and a prophecy stating she is the next Listener, she must venture out in search of the Night Mother and find out why she was chosen to be the next Listener. She must also struggle between her restrictive mother, her annoying cousins and the dark presence that is after her called The Former Faker.</p><p>Can she endure the turmoils of her destiny and her life or will she succumb to the shadows surrounding her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Listener

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-Megaman AU:Reploids have offspring, some Wily Robots are alive and Mavericks aren't Mavericks
> 
> The in-between "dream" world for Addeth inspired by an indie horror game called _Purgatory_

“Alright Addeth, we’ll take it slow as you want to and stop when you want to.  Are you _sure_ you want to go through with this?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.  Let’s just get this over with.”

“Okay.  Tell me the first thing that you remember seeing after you blacked out.”

“I remember waking up in a dark corridor, it seemed endless and it looked aged, like I was in some sort of ancient ruins.”

“Can you see anything down the corridor?”

“No, I can’t see anything aside from the strangely bright fog.”

“What do you do from there?”

“I begin walking down the corridor, shuffling my feet to prevent from tripping.  It’s so dark that I have to put my hand against the wall to know where I am going.”

“What does the wall feel like?  Does the wall feel gritty or smooth?”

“It feels gritty and moldy.  I can feel the remnants of engravings on each brick. They feel like runes but I didn’t recognize them from any I’ve seen or known before.”

“What about the halls?  Do they seem familiar in any way?”

“No, they’re as foreign to me as the runes on the walls.  I feel like I should know this place but I think it’s my mind playing tricks on me.”

“Does anything happen while you’re exploring?”

“I hear footsteps, faint at first, but they seem to be quickly approaching from an unknown direction.”

“What do you do?”

“I’d try to find a place to hide.  The corridors have all sorts of alcoves to hide out in.”

“Do you run?”

“No, it would only give away my location to whatever was approaching.  I slowly creep along to the next corner and peek around to see if anything is waiting for me.”

“Do you see anything?”

“No, simply more corridors that seem to lead nowhere.  I hear the footsteps draw closer and try to hide in the shadows."

“Did you see what it was?”

“No because it grabs me from behind and pulls me into one of the alcoves.”

“Are you afraid?”

“I think I’m going to die, that I’ll never see my family again, until I hear someone whisper something into my ear, a male voice I think.”

“What does it say?”

“Do not to worry, dear Listener. I will keep me safe. It is the duty of The Keeper to protect The Listener…I don’t know what he means but something in the back of my mind tells me to trust him.”

“What happens next?”

“He begins leading me through the corridors, gripping my wrist so tight that I think he’ll rip it off if I stop suddenly. I can barely see him the entire time, he seems like a shadow that blends in with the darkness of the maze.”

“How long do you follow him?”

“A while, seems like hours almost until I trip at one of the cross ways. It’s so dark that I can barely see the loose stone in the floor. He says we have to keep moving, he seems frightened, terrified even”

“Why is that?”

“I’m not sure myself until a shrill voice breaks through the silence of the musty corridors.”

“What does the voice sound like?”

“It’s feminine and she sounds rather irate, to put it nicely. It sounds like a mixture between an enraged mother and a rabid demon. I can barely hear the words she says but she seems to be after The Listener, after me. The man quickly pulls me to my feet and throws me over his shoulder before running off down one of the corridors.  I demand that he put me down but he says that he can’t let The Listener fall into the hands of the Former Faker.”

“Where does he take you?”

“He takes me to an open room that has three doors: All three doors are made from cast iron, the details on each illustrating shadows and a skull with glowing red eyes but all are in varying conditions. The one to the far left is splattered with aged blood, the one to the far right looks to have been scorched, and the one in the center looks pristine aside from the ice growing along the edges of the doorway. The man tells me to return home and look for our mother. I try to ask him what he’s talking about but a shadowed figure emerges from the corridor behind us. The man pushes me towards of the center door and orders me to pass through and revive our Family once again. The man turns and is just barely able to block an attack from the shadow. I watch them fight for a few moments before approaching the door but when I try to open it, it wouldn’t budge. The door then speaks to me in a harsh whisper, like that of a dehydrated man. It asks me a single question: “What is the color of death?” I’m not sure how I know the answer but I respond: “Sanguine, my brother.”  The door responds: “Welcome home, Sister”.”

“What happens next?”

“The door opens and lets in a bright white light, blinding me for a few seconds. Next thing I know, I’m awake in my father’s arms, feeling nothing but pain throughout my entire body. The only thing on my mind at that moment is the request from the strange man who helped me through that eternal maze of shadows and corridors, the request to ‘revive the Family’ by finding ‘our mother’.  After that, I pass out from the pain. Is that enough for you, Cinnamon?”

“Yes, that is all I need for my report, Addeth. If you can remember anything else, please let me know so that I can evaluate this much more easily.”

“Alright, if that’s all you need for now then I’m done here. If you need me, I’ll be at the training grounds with the others.”

“Alright, run along now but don’t start roughhousing until those stitches heal on your sides.”

“I’ll be fine, you don’t gotta worry about me.  I’m a big girl.”

“If only that was enough to settle my worries about you, Addeth.”


End file.
